


01: OK! Ready To Go Have Some Fun?!

by RhymingAroha



Series: ASTRONIMALS [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Happy, Other, Short Story, Talking Animals, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymingAroha/pseuds/RhymingAroha
Summary: All is quiet in the Astronimal house, until a grey shih tzu starts narrating, in an introductory sort of way ;)





	01: OK! Ready To Go Have Some Fun?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sekhmet49, who helped me edit my work. I really appreciate it😊💜

_On a cool fall evening, outside a big city, lies a small house that's almost never quiet. You would think all mischief had been managed for the day, but not in this house. Here, there is always something going on..._

A grey shih tzu saunters into the room, & leaps onto the coffee table. He plops down in the middle of the table, facing the couch. "This is Astronimals." And then begins to narrate. "It's 12 mins from total silence & we're all a few degrees south of being normal. We're located solidly on the Meridian of Happiness. Our home." He gets up, & meanders around the table as he continues to narrate.

"In a word, it's crazy. I've been around for about 5 years now, but I still act as if I'm a young pup, as does everyone else. We've got insults, acting, & a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem: we're annoying. Most places has one, maybe two pets. Our owner has... 6."

"Most people wouldn't go past two. Not Aroha. She has kind-heartedness issues." He gives a warm doggy smile to Aroha, who's sitting on the couch looking unperturbed with this little skit. He even gives a few happy wags of his tail.

"My name's Dusty. A great name, I know. But it's not the worst. I could've been called Boop, or even Swag..." He trails off, waiting for the inevitable distant complaints of his fellow animals.

"Hey!" A random voice shouts.

"Not nice!" Another joins in. Dusty happily wags his tail at the sounds of the other's unhappy voices.

Aroha sits with a popcorn bowl in their lap, trying to see past Dusty's body to the TV. But they end up quickly giving up. "...Can't I just watch my movie in peace?" Dusty just winks at Aroha, & then jumps off the table. Then, breaking into a dead run, he sprints away from a white blur & a brown blur, both in hot pursuit.

"Crazy animals," Aroha says under their breath, shaking their head, completely unconcerned with Dusty's demise. Aroha turns their eyes back to the movie, & continues to eat, enjoying their popcorn.

~A FEW MOMENTS LATER~

Unexpectedly, Dusty jumps up on Aroha's left side. Surprising Aroha, thus spilling some of their popcorn. Aroha sighs, but realizes they should've suspected his return. "Okay Dusty, continue." Without missing a beat, he quickly devours the few pieces of spilt popcorn, then jumps back onto the coffee table & continues his narration.

"Felix's bright feathers & beautiful figure would probably be the first thing you'd at least notice." Watching the movie from his cage, located just to the right of the couch, Felix lets out a small cry of surprise at being included in Dusty's fun.

"Puppy is tough. Making fun of him would definitely not end well for me." Uninterested in anything but what he's doing, Puppy grooms himself silently from the top of his scratching post, located to the right of the TV.

Dusty whispers, "Don't let his cute cat face fool you." Puppy abruptly stops his grooming & glares down at Dusty. Knowing full well the whispers were probably about him, & weren't necessarily nice. Although, he stopped his grooming so fast, his tongue is slightly sticking out now. Thus making both Aroha & Dusty smile hugely at his unintended cuteness. It definitely decreases his intimidating factor!

"Boop. White fuzz ball, twice the fun to annoy." As if on cue, Boop hops into the room, but freezes once he realizes he's the center of attention. His lion mane like hair looks even more disheveled than usual, probably from his scruffle with Dusty. Or maybe in fear of wondering why everyone is looking at him right now.

"And then, there's Swag. Only the best can get him to join in a conversation. He has a habit of watching & reacting." At the moment, Swag is nowhere to be seen, at least not apart from his blurry monkey image chasing after Dusty with Boop a little earlier. So it must be that what Dusty just said doesn't bother him as much as his last comment about him.

"But the ultimate prize is the animal no one has ever seen, without a microscope anyway. We call it Kingsley." Some outraged squeaking can be heard from Kingsley's cage under the window a few feet away, situated between Puppy's scratching post & Felix's bird cage. "This animal always reacts well, always is up for a laugh, & never misses our birthdays."

Suddenly Swag bounds into the room & takes Kingsley out of his cage, probably wanting to help Kingsley get some revenge since Kinsley can't exactly get his revenge from his cage. Swag then walks over to the couch, then jumps up onto it. He is now on Aroha's left side, with a little brown hamster, with a white spot on it's back, cupped in his small monkey hands. Said hamster, who was probably about to yell at Dusty for his comments, is now pretending to fake cry in happiness at Dusty's sweet words. He'll probably get his revenge later for Dusty's other comment. Dusty probably knows this, but doesn't seem to care.

"Oh & there's one more thing you need to know..." Dusty's eyes move back to Aroha's face, with big doggy smile on his face. "Only Aroha can understand & talk to us." Dusty winks at Aroha, who smiles back at Dusty.

"Are you done now?" Aroha says, with a smile still on their face. In answer, Dusty leaps from the coffee table to the right side of Aroha on the couch, & lies down, with his head resting on her right thigh. Aroha lays her hand on his body.

Swag, still on Aroha's left side holding Kingsley, places the little brown furball gently onto Aroha's left shoulder. Then he jumps onto the top of the couch, resting his head & hands on Aroha's head.

Apparently, now clean enough, Puppy finishes his self-grooming & climbs down his scratching post. He wanders over towards the couch, & sits in front of Aroha's lap. Starring intently at the bowl of popcorn still on her lap. Aroha sighs, "You wanna sit on my lap don't you?" No need for a response, Aroha already knows his answer. With a sigh, Aroha places the popcorn bowl on the empty couch space to their left, & Puppy immediately leaps onto their lap & lies down in a perfectly comfy cat ball.

Remembering the only missing animal, Aroha turns towards Felix's cage, while trying not to disturb Swag half resting on their head. "Felix? Why don't you come & join us?" If birds could smile, Felix would give a big warm smile to Aroha. So he gives a bit of a joyful squawk instead. Felix flaps his orange & yellow wings, & flies out of his almost always open cage. He does a few circles around the ceiling, before finally picking a spot above Aroha's other unoccupied shoulder, ontop of the couch, right next to Swag.

Everyone is finally all settled as Hiccup goes to find the Night Fury he shot down. And everyone is all cuddled together & asleep as he begins his first test flight with Toothless, the movies soundtrack whisking them into sweet dreams.

_~Have such a good night~_

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess which ASTRO member is which animal?  
I'll post who is who next story, plus in the beginning notes of every consecutive story as well, with a random Astronimal fact too. I'm curious if Aroha can figure it out.


End file.
